I Heart Question Mark
by Darc Butterfly
Summary: What happens after Lilly finds out Lucas was cheating on her? Is she able to get over it? With help from Miley and Oliver, I think she can manage. ; Based on Taylor Swift's song "I Heart ?"


**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana I would not be doing this for fun. So, sad to say I do NOT own Hannah Montana or anything else that makes millions of dollars.**

**A/N: This is based on the song, "I Heart ?" by Taylor Swift. I recommend you listen to it.**

* * *

Maybe if I had opened my eyes I would have seen it. I don't even remember why I started to date him in the first place. Wasn't I happy with Matt? I only knew Lucas for a few weeks and you can't fall in love with someone after a couple of weeks, but I really thought I did.

The whole thing was so overrated, and when it was over I was mad at myself for not believing Miley, not seeing the signs, and for liking Lucas to start with. There was someone I should have dated instead of him. I'm suppose to be the cynical one. I was in the relationship but Miley was the one who realized what was going on. My boyfriend was cheating on me. When I found out about it, it was too late. I was in too deep. I had fallen for him. By the time everything was said and done I had gotten hurt.

What's worst is I couldn't let anyone see how bad he had hurt me. I had to wake up and smell the break, fix my heart put on my make up every single morning. And for every day until I was over him, Lucas would try to talk to me about how he was wrong. I couldn't let him see how much he hurt me.

The night after it happened, I was in bed crying when Oliver came over.

"Yo Lill-ay!" he said as he climbed into my bedroom from the window.

"Go away." I had managed to say from underneath my purple comforter. I felt him sit down. He tried to pull back the comforter but I held it back.

"Lilly what's wrong? Something's been wrong with you ever since you found out about Lucas." He said it as if nothing had happened. As if Lucas hadn't cheated on me. I laughed bitterly and decided to emerge from the protection of my covers.

"I really liked him." I said wiping my tears on my sleeve. When I said it Oliver had a strange look on his face. "He apologized today and it only hurt me more."

"Lucas was a jerk, Lils. He didn't deserve you." He told me. "He hurt you and that's…well you're better off without him."

He didn't understand, he's never been hurt like that. "What am I suppose to do, Ollie?"

He pulled me into a hug and whispered, "Get over him," into my ear.

I had forgotten my troubles the next day at school when Miley pulled Oliver and I to the side in the hallway and told us that Hannah's next concert was Saturday night. Obviously, I was excited. I'm Hannah Montana's biggest fan! During class I began to think up Lola's clothes. My day was already going better when I got a B plus on a math test, but then in English I was put in a group with Lucas, Oliver, and Ashley. Ugh. How bad is that? At least I had Oliver.

The four of us were suppose to answer a bunch of questions about some stupid short story we read. As soon as we moved our desks around Lucas turned to me and said he was sorry. Ugh. Why can't he see that I want to forget everything? I didn't have to say anything because Oliver spoke for me.

"You know Lucas maybe Lilly doesn't want to hear your stupid voice, anymore." He said. I smiled. "You lost the right to talk to her when you cheated on her."

"Ouch, did Lilly get cheated on? What a shame!" Ashley said sarcastically. I would have hit her if I didn't feel like I wanted to go live under a rock for the rest of my life. I looked down at the questions on the paper in front of me and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I read the first question but I didn't understand it, my thoughts were elsewhere. Ugh, I need to get over it. Why can't I get over it? I should already be over it!

I really need something to preoccupy myself, besides from the fact that we were suppose to be working. With Lucas, Ashley both in my group there was no way we were going to pass the questions. Lucas and Ashley are both total airheads, but Oliver isn't. He could do this work in five minutes if he applied himself. Oliver could be taking AP English if he wanted to. He's like a total genius when it comes to English stuff. Ollie hates to show it, though. If I were him I'd totally dominate in class.

The black ball point pen in my hand scribbled little doodles on the class assignment. I sighed and looked at the clock on the far wall. The class had to be over soon. I felt as though I'd been sitting here, facing Lucas for hours. When we turned in the paper it had my doodles on it, and probably the worst answers ever.

Miley joined me as I walked out the classroom, "How'd it go?"

"Horrible. I hate my life." I said, letting out a long sigh. "Can't he just leave me alone?"

Miley bit her lip. "I have an idea…" She swung her backpack off one shoulder and opened it up. Her hand reached in and pulled out a black permanent marker. "Give me your hand."

I did so not quite knowing what she was going to do. On the back of my hand she wrote, "I heart ?" with a heart and everything. "If he sees this maybe he'll leave you alone." Miley explained.

I nodded, "Maybe." It could work if he thinks I've moved on. Oliver cut it on my thoughts, "Come on ladies, you're gonna be late for class!"

We laughed and hurried up to biology. Kunkle rolled her eyes as we entered the room, but we took are seats. The bell rang soon after and Kunkle started her lesson. I decided to pay attention today, hey it's better then sitting in class moping. I tried listened for anything she may quiz us on. I took out my notebook and began writing down keywords.

Twenty minutes into the period I heard, "Psst. Lilly!" I turned to my left; Oliver was leaning out of his desk towards me. I scrunched my eyebrows up. He pointed to my hand. I shrugged, and turned back to my notes. I figured I'd tell him about it after class. I was already on Kunkle's bad side as it was.

As I was writing the definition for cellular respiration a folded up paper landed on my desk. I looked up to make sure Kunkle wasn't watching and unfolded it to read under my desk.

He wanted to know what was with my hand, I guess he couldn't wait. I scribbled down what happened and threw the note at him. I went back to my biology notes hoping Oliver would leave it at that. I focused on Kunkle's words, though not understanding anything.

"By the way, we're having a test tomorrow when you walk through the door." Everyone groaned. Well so much for that. I put my notebook away in my bag, after I turned around in my seat to face Miley.

Her lips quirked at the corners as she said, "Sweet niblets."

"Are you ready to fail?" I ask her. She let out a long breath. "You plan on studying tonight, don't you?"

She made a face of annoyance. "I need to. Dad's going to kill me if I fail another test." I nodded, he'd probably cancel Hannah's concert if she failed.

"I should probably study for it too. Oliver was distracting me. Is it alright if I come over and we study together?" I said. We probably wouldn't study but if asked we can say we did.

"Sure."

* * *

Luckily, Lucas didn't bug me the rest of the day. After school I walked to my house to pick up a few things for mine and Miley's study session. Wind blew my hair, wrapping it around my face. I grunted. I hate wind especially when I wear my hair down and wear lip gloss. I grabbed my hair and quickly put it in a messy ponytail.

My mom's car wasn't in the drive way. She started working late so I usually was home alone watching TV with Thor for a long time. When I got inside I wrote a note for mom incase I forgot.

I went upstairs and started rummaging around in my closet. If I was going to study for biology I might as well have the book Kunkle gave us to take home. I groaned after searching for five minutes. I had thought I could easily find it and skate over to Miley's, but noooo. I looked at my disheveled closet and was reminded of Jackson's closet. It was almost as bad as his'.

Almost.

Stuffing everything into a corner to later organize and put back I closed the door. Turning around, I grabbed my messenger bag and started to leave.

"Lils?"

I jumped, "Eeeep!" Oliver was sitting on the foot of my bed, rolling his eyes at me. "I was just about to leave."

He shrugged. I sat down next to him. Clearly, there was something on his mind. I said so; he fell back on my bed. Okay, now I was concerned.

"Do you ever feel like we're pulling apart?" He murmured.

"Oliver, you are absolutely ridiculous." I looked at my digital alarm clock. "Can we talk later? I don't have time for this right now."

I began to get up but his next words stopped me. "I don't want to talk later." He said. Oh god. What the hell was his problem?

I threw my bag in a corner and turned to look at him. "Why are you being like this? I'm beginning to get worried that your donut head may be damaged more so then we thought."

"Lils since when do you let boys get to you?" Uh, excuse me? "Why is Lucas getting you so upset?" Actually hadn't thought of him since Biology…thanks again Ollie.

"Maybe because…I don't know…I liked him? Then he cheated on me?"

"I don't know what you ever saw in him."

I shrugged. "He's hot. Look, I don't know what I saw in him. It doesn't matter now though, so let it go? Let me do all the second guessing."

"You shouldn't have too."

"No one should have to but crap happens, Oliver. We just have to rebuild our lives afterwards." I say. I'm really annoyed at Oliver right now. Even more annoyed at this conversation.

"I mean _you_ shouldn't have to go through this stuff. You should just be able to bypass all this shit and go straight to being happy in a perfect relationship with the one you're going to marry." He sat up and I looked at him, trying to stop myself from thinking that he might like me. Why would he be telling me this if he didn't? But I didn't need to give my hopes up. I always seemed to do that and it always hurt me like crazy how naïve I was.

"What makes me so special? I bit my tongue, _hard_. It kept me from saying other…stupid things.

He stared at me for the longest time before he said anything. "It's getting late; you better get to Miley's before it gets dark." He rose from my bed and I sat there, stationary. Oliver climbed out the window; like he did all the other times he was here. This time it felt different. It felt like nothing would be the same. I hit myself for even thinking that. I think Robby Ray's loco hot cocoa has been getting to me or something.

For the last time I grabbed my bag, skateboard, and phone finally leaving the house.

* * *

It was nearly 7:30 when Miley and I gave up all attempts to study.

Miley grinned at me and I grinned back. "Who's ready to attempt to pass and tragically fail?"

"Us!"

"Oh yeah!"

We laughed and talked for a long time about stupid little things before she glanced at the hand fixing my hair.

"Did it work?" She nodded towards my hand. "Yeah, but I now have another problem."

Miley's eyes squinted as she tried to work through her head what it could be. "What?"

"Oliver is acting all weird now. He said we're drifting apart or something." I told her and she jumped up all excited.

"Okay, either I missed the ice cream truck or you have gone crazy." Miley smirked at me.

"You honestly don't know do you?" My face was blank. I could feel it. "Oh my gosh! This is soooooo cute!"

"Well that's it. I now know I need to send both you and Oliver to a hospital to get your brains looked at."

Miley laughed at me, "He likes you! I can't believe you didn't know."

"Eeep!" Not exactly what I expected to hear. Maybe I should have kept that thought close in mind.

Trying to keep everything I had from exploding from the inside out I argued with her. "Oliver liking me is like you wearing a shirt that says 'I'm not shy I just don't like you'. Not likely to happen."

I had to fight it, because if I acknowledge it out loud it would mean the boundaries would be crossed. I've been hiding my feelings for him for a while. I keep those feelings for him hidden in the very very back of my mind, making sure they never surface so I don't make a fool of myself. Now with him liking me there would be no reason for us not to date. Us dating would be like heaven, and I'd probably screw that up.

Suddenly, Miley was grabbing my phone from my messenger bag and pressing a bunch of numbers. She better not be doing what I think she's doing. Oh wait. This _is_ Miley. I scrambled to get over to her and take back my phone. Of course she was faster and I managed to only fall on my butt.

She grinned mischievously at me. Speaking into the phone she said, "Hey Oliver, Lilly has something she needs to say to you." WHAT? Miley threw me the phone and I stared at it, unsure of what to say.

Miley hissed, "Speak!"

I gulped. "Hey, Ollie."

"So, what's up?" He sounded cheerful as compared to before.

"Well you see…that's the thing…"I racked my brain for words. Telling my best friend I like him wasn't exactly easy. Not at all. Miley was pacing back and forth, she whispered, "Do it!"

Finding the smallest bit of courage, bravery, and probably that damn naïve-ness some where deep inside of me I went ahead and said it. "Monkeys scare me."

"Lilly!"

Fine. I'll say it and maybe she'll stop harassing me.

"Okay, that wasn't really what I wanted to say."

"I never would have guessed." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. I giggled. I wish I could seem him right that instant. He always had the cutest look on his face when he was sarcastic.

"I've had a crush on you more recently then the whole pre-k incident." Miley started biting her nails in anticipation. I was surprisingly calm. My worries had gone. This was Oliver, the boy I've always known and loved. Loved. Oh no. Let's not go there…yet.

"I don't know how this has to do with monkeys." Again with the sarcasm.

"Oliver, I've kind of had a feeling of attraction towards you." That's it. I said it. I'm biting my lip so hard I'm pretty sure I've broken the skin. Miley just squealed with delight.

A few moments passed of silence on his end of the line while my heart beat rapidly.

"Oh well you see, I've sort of also been having this crush on you…for the longest time…and…."

Miley yanked the phone from my hand and began talking fast into it. I really didn't hear what she said; Oliver's words were still ringing in my head.

You know what? Screw my fears. Mistakes are a part of life. Just because I made the wrong decision when I went out with Lucas doesn't mean I'll make one with Oliver. Or at least I hope not.

Miley snapped shut my phone and looked at me. A split second later we were both doing a happy dance.

"He said to call him when you get home." She told me. I nodded. "When I wrote that on your hand it was just a medium to get Lucas to leave you alone, but now it's really true. Ya know I kind of got you two together."

I rolled my eyes. "You are never going to let me forget that are you?"

"Nope!"

* * *

**Personally, I found this boring but I started this over the summer and wanted to get it finished. *shrugs***

**lovelovelove.**


End file.
